Parce que personne ne peut prendre sa place
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] On dit que l'espoir fait vivre non? Non? [ ! Lemon ! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **_Parce que personne ne peut prendre sa place…_

**Auteur : **Malabar Princess

**Support :** Tokio Hotel

**Note 1 :** Je n'écris pas pour de l'argent, mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopié, ni entièrement, ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Note 2 : **je préfère prévenir immédiatement : je change littéralement de registre. Ames sensibles s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenu(e)s…

**Note 3 :** pour ma FNO perverse préférée, j't'em x)

L**l**L**l**L**l**L**l**L

-« … et comment les filles de devant elles pleuraient ! J'ai même cru en voir une s'effondrer !

Les quatre garçons rigolèrent. Les réactions de leurs fans étaient parfois…surprenantes !

- J'ai adoré ton solo de guitare, bien réussi.

- Et toi avec ta batterie, c'était pas mal sur Ich Bres Aus.

- Bon, les gars, je crois qu'on a chacun besoin d'une bonne douche. On se rejoint dans ta loge Tom, dès qu'on a fini.

Là, c'est Bill qui vient de parler. Les trois autres acquiescèrent, satisfaits après le concert géant qu'ils venaient de donner à Munich.

Le jeune homme entra dans la première loge d'un long couloir. Un rapide signe à ses copains et frère, et il referme la porte derrière lui.

- Pas mal ce concert. Dommage que je n'ai fait qu'entendre.

Bill sursauta. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa loge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur… une jeune fille. Elle était assise sur un tabouret au beau milieu de l'endroit. Ses jambes étaient croisées et… nues. Ses mains appuyaient sur ses genoux, et le long de ses bras offrait une vue imprenable sur un décolleté plutôt… affolant.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, mais n'arriva à en faire sortir qu'un bafouillement incompréhensible. La jeune fille sourit, moqueuse, et décroisa outrageusement ses jambes pour se lever d'un bond. Avec un air de félin s'approchant avec délectation de sa proie, elle s'avança vers Bill, qui ne calculait pas que sa bouche restait entrouverte. Il remarqua qu'elle portait –tout de même- une jupe, légèrement au dessus du genou. Voilà ce qui expliquait un certain malentendu lorsqu'elle était assise.

- Alors c'est toi, le Bill Kaulitz dont tout le monde parle ? Mmh, tu es encore mieux en vrai… et encore plus vu de près.

La jeune fille se trouvait très près du chanteur, qui restait scotché, interloqué. Elle était plus petite que lui, d'une bonne tête au moins, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était une reine en face d'un simple paysan.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa comme si c'était tout naturel, une main sur son épaule. Puis, elle s'approcha –affolant- du visage du jeune homme, et… de son autre main, tourna sa tête de gauche à droite.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle se remit sur ses pieds, et le regarda, moqueusement.

- Par contre, pour l'odeur, c'est pas tellement ça hein !

Un sourire goguenard sur le visage, elle lui tourna le dos, pour commencer à se diriger vers la coiffeuse entourée d'ampoules jaunes, à sa gauche diagonale.

Le chanteur reprit alors ses esprits, et s'écria :

- Comment t'as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ???

En effet, c'était plutôt un tour de force que d'arriver à passer la sécurité de l'endroit !

La jeune fille, qui tortillait outrageusement le bas de son dos en marchant –chose sur laquelle Bill ne pouvait décoller ses yeux- et qui avait appuyé ses bras sur la coiffeuse, dos à lui, regarda le jeune chanteur dans le miroir et se retourna, l'air toujours moqueur . Elle avait pris une petite bouteille d'eau, laissée à l'adresse du jeune homme, et s'était servie sans gêne.

A la question de Bill, elle avait sourit, puis, d'un coup de reins, s'était décollée du meuble, pour s'approcher de lui à nouveau. Une gorgée d'eau plus tard, elle lui répondit :

- Disons que dans la vie, j'ai toujours ce que je désire. Je ne me laisse jamais abattre par un quelconque obstacle.

Son visage s'était à nouveau rapprocher du sien, ses yeux rieurs, moqueurs, fixant ceux du jeune homme.

Lui, il était abasourdie par la jeune fille en elle-même. Ses manières, son comportement, tout !

Se remettant sur ses pieds, l'adolescente reporta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche avec un sourire entendu. Puis, elle repartit en direction de la coiffeuse, de la même façon de marcher.

Bill secoua la tête, et dit :

- Qui es-tu ?

Ben oui quoi, à la fin ! C'était encore un grand mystère !

La jeune fille appuya à nouveau le bas de son dos contre le bord de la coiffeuse. Elle reposa la bouteille et essuya le coin de sa bouche où une goutte perlait.

- Qui je suis ? Eh bien, Perrine, 17 ans, droguée, prostituée. Quoi que, droguée…

D'un nouveau mouvement de reins, elle s'éloigna de la coiffeuse, pour cette fois contourner le tabouret.

- … on ne peut pas réellement dire que je sois droguée. Juste une droguée… du sexe !

Elle se tenait à eux mètres du chanteur et pourtant, dégageait une présence telle qu'elle en emplissait toute la pièce. Ses mains étaient sur sa taille, le comportement du genre de personnes présomptueuses, qui s'aiment elles-mêmes. Elle avait levé ses mains puis les avait remise à sa taille, offrant seulement un trois quarts profil à l'adolescent.

- Et prostituée, en fait nan. Nan, pas tellement. Je baise avec tout le monde sans me faire payer, donc on peut plutôt dire… salope.

Elle disait cela avec une simplicité même que cela en devenait choquant.

- Donc, recommençons la présentation : Perrine, 17 ans, sex addict, salope. Oui, je trouve que ça me correspond mieux.

Le jeune homme avait à nouveau la bouche ouverte. C'était qui cette fille ? C'était quoi cette fille ?

- Et, euh, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

L'adolescente regardait avec un intérêt ironique la décoration du mur en face d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Bill, un sourire toujours goguenard, toujours satisfait sur la figure.

- Ce que je veux ?

Elle s'approcha, de sa démarche de chaloupe, les mains sur le bassin.

- Juste vous baiser.

Un grand silence emplit la pièce. Perrine continua :

- Je veux vous baiser –elle tendit sa main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme- tous les quatre –elle posa un doigt à chacun de ces trois derniers mots. Oh, je ne demande rien en échange. Je suis une salope après tout.

Son visage était tout proche de celui du chanteur. N'importe qui, en entrant dans la loge, outre le fait de les bousculer en ouvrant la porte, les aurait cru sur le point de s'embrasser. Enfin, plutôt ELLE, de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à parler. Il bafouillait seulement, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait le visage de la jeune fille, et, plus bas, la base de sa poitrine légèrement dénudée en un décolleté provocant. Il sentait ses mains sur son torse, mais n'arrivait pas à sortir un son de sa bouche, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il recula juste de quelques pas, avant de se retrouver coincé contre la porte, et à la repousser, bien faiblement.

- Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça ???

Avec un sourire moqueur, la jeune fille recula, le laissant libre de ses gestes.

- Oh, juste pour avoir la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir couché avec les frères Kaulitz et les deux autres de Tokio Hotel.

Le jeune homme remua légèrement. Un soubresaut au niveau de sa ceinture se faisait sentir. Une certaine excitation l'envahissait, bien que cette fille, au fond, ou plutôt son comportement et son langage, le dégoûtait.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas dû m'attaquer à toi en premier. Le grand amour, tout le tralala, tss, des conneries ! L'amour, ça existe pas. Je savais que je m'attaquais à un gros bout, toi et Gustav. Quoi que –elle mit sa main sur son menton et tapota le coin de sa bouche d'un air songeur- ave ses airs de petit saint Patouche, je suis sûre qu'il cache bien son jeu celui-là. Enfin –elle remit ses mains sur ses hanches- je crois que j'aurai plus de succès auprès de Georg ou de Tom. Eux, ils ne cachent pas leurs envies et leur « amour » du sexe. Pas comme toi.

L'adolescente regarda avec un éternel sourire moqueur la bosse qui devenait de plus en plus voyante sous le jean's du chanteur. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tiens !

Le jeune homme, gêné par le regard perçant de Perrine, s'avança, l'obligeant à reculer.

Perrine retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret, les jambes croisées.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux rien en échange. Juste… coucher avec toi.

Elle se leva à nouveau et fit le tour du siège, et continua.

- Tu sais, il paraît que je suis un bon coup. La moitié de la population masculine de mon bahut pourra te le confirmer. Ce serait dommage que tu passes à côté de ça. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas hein, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps.

La jeune fille s'approcha du chanteur. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un long moment, lui les sourcils froncés et elle un éternel air goguenard. Il avait rarement ouvert la bouche durant la conversation.

Bill se décala sur la droite, laissant le passage libre à l'adolescente qui souria. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et lui lança :

- Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver hein.

Sous entendu « chez Tom ou chez Georg ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et dans l'embrassure, murmura :

- Ciao bello !

Le tout avec un clin d'œil appuyé et un coup d'œil sur un certain endroit de son pantalon. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, elle ferma la porte.

« 1 appel en absence ». Normal, son portable était en silencieux. En refermant le clapet de l'appareil, Perrine souffla, ferma les yeux et le rangea.

Les jambes éternellement croisées, elle écoutait les bruits sourds alentours. Les techniciens, les fans qui restaient, tout ce petit monde rien que pour ce groupe.

Moins de cinq minutes après, la porte devant elle s'ouvrit, et laissa passer de la lumière dans le couloir sombre où la jeune fille attendait, assise sur une chaise et face à la loge.

Bill s'effaça pour la laisser passer, et elle se leva, à nouveau un sourire aux lèvres.

Comment savait-il qu'elle était là ? Mystère…

Comment savait-elle qu'il savait qu'elle était là ? Mystère une fois de plus…

Perrine passa devant lui et il ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air amusé :

- Alors finalement, tu as changé d'avis ?

Le chanteur hocha la tête. Elle était derrière le tabouret qui n'avait pas changé de place.

- Mais je change les clauses.

Bill releva la tête, une mine d'exaspération commençant à poindre sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha de lui, qui était toujours près de la porte, et à nouveau se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Je veux quelque chose en échange.

- Je croyais que tu étais une salope et que tu ne demandais jamais rien en échange !

- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je change les clauses : si tu veux coucher avec moi, je te demande une chose : j'ai une amie dont la sœur vous adore. Et je veux que vous alliez la voir.

Bill releva un sourcil, consterné.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Dans ce cas, j'irai demander à ma manière à ton frère et aux deux autres, et dommage pour toi.

Le chanteur recula d'un pas. Sa demande était plus qu'étrange. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- D'accord.

L'adolescente souria cette fois d'un sourire sincère, qui paraissait si vrai pour une fois.

- Promis juré ? Tu iras la voir avec les autres ?

- Juré.

- Okay, alors on s'en tape une.

Elle tendit la main, et le jeune homme la lui claqua, amusé.

Elle s'approcha doucement, de cette manière animale, féline. Il la regardait gravement.

- Bien. Voyons voir ce que le grand Bill Kaulitz est capable de faire.

Elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds, et lui avait parlé les lèvres proches des siennes. Elle prit le bas du T-shirt du jeune homme et commença à le soulever, tout en regardant sa fine taille qui apparaissait.

- Oh, une étoile. J'ai de la chance, murmura-t-elle à nouveau tout contre son visage, faisons un vœu.

Bill posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Je suis sûre que toutes les filles qui sont passées ici –elle posa son index au centre du tatouage en étoile- ont fait un vœu qui s'est réalisé immédiatement. Quelle chance !

Dans sa voix pointait l'ironie, que Bill décela mais qui n'en fit guère attention.

- Peut-être. Fais le tien, on verra après.

Il fit une moue de malice. Et il l'attira contre lui, serrée. La jeune fille pouvait clairement sentir son excitation le long de sa jambe. Elle n'en était que plus satisfaite.

- J'espère que tu as un bon niveau. Sinon, je serais plutôt déçue.

Il se retourna, et la plaqua dos au mur, toujours aussi collé à elle.

- On va bien voir…

Il baissa la tête, et chercha ses lèvres. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour les approcher, elle savait comment y faire !

Il fit jouer son piercing sur sa langue. Elle sentait le bijou froid dans sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se touchaient, se trouvaient, sans aucun sentiment. Juste l'attirance de deux corps, ce que Perrine s'amusait à sentir le long de sa cuisse.

Elle continua à soulever son T-shirt tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Enfin, le vêtement passa au-dessus de la tête du chanteur, et la jeune femme commença à caresser le bas de son dos. Quant à lui, les caresses de la jeune fille le rendaient dingue, et il promenait sa main droite sous sa jupe tandis que la gauche effleurait sa poitrine, et enlevait petit à petit les bretelles qui retenait son décolleté à ses épaules.

Elle passa ses mains tout le long de la ceinture du jean's, afin qu'elle touche une partie arrière plus intime chez lui. Elle s'étrenna un peu sur la naissance de son postérieur, assez pour qu'elle sente les gestes du jeune chanteur devenir plus intense.

Sa main droite effleura la partie intime de la jeune fille. Il fut presque surpris d'y trouver un sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la zone très érogène qu'est les fesses, il contourna l'obstacle de la culotte –ou du string, à creuser- et comme ça, sans prévenir, introduisit un doigt en elle.

Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'avait rien sentit sur le coup mais à présent, il entamait des va-et-vient suaves qui eurent pour effet de bloquer sa respiration. Le chanteur, pour ne pas être en reste, plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescente et commença à mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau. Sa main gauche appuyait franchement à présent sur un des seins de la jeune fille, qui, à son tour, réagit.

Elle enleva le bouton du pantalon du jeune homme est n'hésita pas à plonger la main dans son caleçon.

A son tour, il fut tellement surpris qu'il en arrta chacun de ses gestes.

La jeune fille commença par effleurer simplement la fierté du chanteur, histoire de ne pas le faire perdre pied trop vite. L'adolescent fermait les yeux au contact des doigts de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus rien, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'air à nouveau goguenard de la jeune fille.

Il parla d'une voix grave, presque enrouée.

- Tu sais comment te faire désirer toi hein !

Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire un plus beau compliment. Perrine passa le bout de sa langue entre ses dents avec un air malicieux et effleura à nouveau le jeune homme.

Un hoquet le prit et il replongea la tête dans le cou de la jeune fille où il murmura :

- Continue.

Sa respiration était presque semblable à des râles, grave, saccadée. Perrine était satisfaite. Elle recommença légèrement à toucher l'érection du chanteur, d'abord la base, puis elle remonta lentement. Pour finalement s'arrêter, sous le contact des doigts de Bill en elle.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir : comme dit plus haut, elle savait se faire désirer et malgré un essai de résistance, le chanteur devait admettre que pour le moment, elle se débrouillait pas mal.

L'adolescente l'effleura une dernière fois pour ensuite sortir sa main du caleçon.

Le jeune homme lança le premier gémissement de la soirée. Il sortit sa tête de sa nuque et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le visage de la jeune fille qui, à l'instant présent, fermait els yeux sous le va-et-vient continuel du chanteur.

Il regardait sa poitrine, d'où le T-shirt avait glissé, et laissait apparaître seulement son soutien gorge. Il pencha la tête et commença à embrasser et lécher la peau brûlante des deux vallons naissants qui offraient un tel contraste avec son piercing glacé ! Et l'adolescente laissa à son tour s'échapper de sa gorge un faible gémissement, qui confortait Bill dans son action.

Les deux jeunes gens s'envoyaient des coups de reins sensuels, leurs bassins se cherchaient et le chanteur eu raison de cette danse corporel.

Il enleva ses doigts de son nid chaud et posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille. Puis, il écarta ses jambes et la souleva, pour la coller au mur, et laisser passer une voie pour son érection.

Elle sentit le jeune homme s'agiter, et enfin entreprendre quelque chose. Vu les gestes quasi brutaux qu'il avait eu, Perrine su qu'elle arrivait à se faire désirer à un point tel qu'il ne pensait même plus au propre même de la situation. Elle écarta ses membres inférieurs et les colla à la taille du chanteur. Ses coudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir son dos.

Le jeune homme recommença ses baisers au creux de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Perrine ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un autre gémissement, tandis que ses ongles se plantaient dans la chair du chanteur.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps : d'un geste sec, il enleva le sous-vêtement inférieur de la jeune fille et d'un mouvement de rein, s'introduisit en elle.

Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'il se balançait. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur chaque côté de la taille de la jeune fille, il s'agrippa à son corps et à mesure de ses mouvements, il la plaquait de plus en plus contre la porte.

Perrine balançait son bassin en rythme avec celui du chanteur et ses mains allèrent se poser sur chaque épaule opposée alors que le jeune homme plongeait à nouveau sa tête dans son cou. L'adolescente ferma les yeux et planta ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme. Elle était calée entre lui et la porte et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle glisse.

Le jeune homme lançait de grands coups de reins ponctuels, et elle sentait des râles sortirent de sa bouche, de plus en plus audibles.

De l'autre côté, dans el couloir sombre, on pouvait entendre des coups réguliers contre la porte, et un frottement singulier.

Un mouvement plus violent en elle fit ouvrir les yeux et la bouche de l'adolescente. A la place de sa respiration sortait à présent une jouissance naissante. Elle colla sa poitrine au torse du jeune homme et il approchait régulièrement la taille de la jeune fille pour soulager son érection.

Au fur et à mesure, leurs gémissements devenaient cris, et le rythme devenait plus rapide, plus brutal. Perrine le sentait s'agiter et elle l'accompagnait.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit le corps du chanteur s'arrêter et se tendre tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper un cri, ne se souciant pas des personnes alentours.

Alors qu'elle sentit le soulagement du jeune homme entrer en elle, elle mordit la peau de son épaule aussi fort qu'elle put mais, alors qu'il reprenait irrégulièrement ses coups, encore sous l'effet de son plaisir, elle sentit en elle-même une vague de plaisir immense, la faisant trembler. Ses dents mordant la peau du chanteur ne furent pas assez : elle cria, joignant sa voix à celle de l'adolescent, de plaisir, le sentant encore s'agiter en elle.

La respiration de Bill restait saccadée et elle ne s'entendait que lors de ses coups de reins.

Enfin, il s'arrêta, et il releva la tête. Perrine avait les yeux fermés et il entendait son cœur battre la chamade.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et croisa ceux du chanteur. Elle sourit à nouveau d'un air goguenard et dit :

- C'est pas trop mal.

Subjugué pat tant de présomption, il se dégagea d'elle mais la garda collée à lui.

- La moitié de la population masculine de ton bahut a bien raison : toi aussi c'est pas mal.

Elle sourit. Il avait un air malicieux en coin. Le chanteur s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et fit glisser le long de sa lèvre inférieure son piercing dans un geste coquin. Perrine sourit de plus belle.

Il remit ses mains sur ses fesses et la décolla de la porte, pour l'emmener vers le canapé à l'opposé de la petite pièce tandis qu'il continuait à caresser son piercing contre sa lèvre.

Arrivés au divan, il la coucha et se coucha sur elle. Il arborait à nouveau un air malicieux tout en al regardant.

Elle se laissa faire, qu'il prouve ce qu'il avait dans le ventre !

- Je vais te montrer que je peux être mieux que « pas trop mal ».

Perrine sourit d'un air goguenard.

- Je n'attends que ça.

Le chanteur commença à enlever doucement les bretelles du soutien-gorge de la jeune fille tout en parcourant de la pointe de sa langue la peau de la base de ses seins. L'adolescente sourit alors qu'il enlevait son sous-vêtement, sa tête plongée dans le creux de sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas à son goût…

Elle le poussa sur le côté pour se retrouver assise sur lui, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il avait une expression étonnée alors qu'elle laissait ses jambes le long des siennes.

- Disons que j'aime dominer…

Comme si c'était l'explication. Elle lui offrit un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle se penchait sur son torse où elle s'approcha de son téton. Du bout de la langue, elle commença à le taquiner tandis que Bill remettait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et qu'il commençait un mouvement de bassins sensuel.

Perrine descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas, jusqu'au bijou de famille du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air à nouveau étonné : cette fille était plutôt dans le genre entreprenante !

La jeune fille ouvrit largement le jean's de l'adolescent et laissa à découvert la nouvelle fierté. Ses gestes aventureux et excitant l'avaient à nouveau fait dresser au garde à vous et Bill s'étonnait de sa capacité à provoquer ainsi son excitation.

Perrine sourit et ses doigts commencèrent à le toucher sans pour autant le satisfaire. Elle savait se faire désirer, elle savait comment y faire !

Il continuait ses mouvements de bassin tout en fermant les yeux et en serrant ses mains autour de sa taille. Il était contrarié, décidément, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour se faire désirer.

Puis, les gestes de l'adolescente devinrent plus pressants, plus ciblés : ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa fierté et commencèrent doucement à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient continu, de plus en plus appuyés.

Bill recommença à gémir sous les gestes de la jeune fille, des bruits sourds et rauques sortaient du plus profond de sa gorge. Inconsciemment, il accentua ses mouvements de bassin alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les seins dénudés de l'adolescente. Il commença à les caresser, puis la pression de ses doigts fut plus intense, pour enfin les malaxer, les pétrir.

Perrine sentait les doigts du jeune homme sur ses mamelons et elle surprit son propre désir d'augmenter. Ses râles devenaient de plus en plus rauques, plus forts à mesure qu'elle appuyait ses lents va-et-vient sur l'érection du jeune homme.

Bientôt, un liquide transparent commença à s'écouler. Perrine enleva alors ses mains de ses caresses diaboliques et se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Retiens toi un pue.

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle arrêtait tout d'un coup : tu parles d'une torture !

Mais bientôt, il tressaillit : la jeune fille entamait des baisers sur son torse, qui descendait, et descendait, et descendait, et…

La respiration du chanteur se bloqua en un râle rauque. Il commença à se tortiller sous les gestes de la jeune fille. Il sentait sa langue sur le bout de sa fierté et bientôt, il la sentit entrer dans un endroit chaud et humide. Il se mit à gémir, de plus en plus fort, tandis que Perrine entamait des coups de langue doux et stratégiques sur l'érection du jeune homme. Elle y allait doucement, lentement, et baisait chaque parcelle de son intimité.

Bill, dans son plaisir, approcha ses mains et les appuya inconsciemment sur la tête de l'adolescente. Aussitôt, elle s'enleva et redressa la tête.

- Pas de ça ! Je suis pas soumise !

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air désolé.

- Excuse, j'ai pas fait exprès.

Et c'était sincère. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, c'est tout.

La jeune femme le scruta quelques secondes d'un regard soupçonneux puis regarda la fierté du chanteur. Du bout du doigt, elle recommença à le caresser pendant quelques minutes. Tandis que l'adolescent lançait un soupir de bien-être, elle recommença ses baisers, cette fois autour de son nombril. Elle l'embêta du bout de sa langue, puis elle descendit à nouveau sur le bas-ventre du chanteur. Mais elle ne fit que l'embrasser, donnant ici et là des coups de langue.

S'en était bien suffisant pour qu'il se remette à gémir et à donner des coups de reins. Elle savait s'y prendre, oh elle savait s'y prendre !

Mais à nouveau, elle s'arrêta et s'approcha du visage aux yeux clos du chanteur.

- Retiens toi encore un peu.

Elle le menait à la baguette et il se demandait ce qu'elle allait encore faire.

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses genoux, un sourire conquérant sur la bouche. Elle appuya ses mains sur le ventre du chanteur et s'asseya… de sorte que sa fierté passe sous sa jupe.

Toujours avec un sourire, la jeune fille entreprit un lent va-et-vient. Que le jeune homme accompagna de son bassin. Sauf que cette fois, elle agita son anus près de l'érection du chanteur. Ses mains se posèrent tout contre sa taille fine, et elle le fit entrer brusquement en elle. Sa salive remplaçait le liquide vaginal, et ils purent commencer à prendre du plaisir tous les deux.

Perrine entama des soubresauts sur le corps du jeune chanteur, du haut vers le bas. Quant à lui, il gémissait à nouveau, les yeux fermés, et les mains posées sur les seins pointés de l'adolescente. La sensation était différente, mais n'en était que plus agréable et plus excitante. Il voyait cette fille le dominer complètement sur une position jusque alors peu expérimentée, mais il restait rempli du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Jamais il n'avait été si peu maître avec une fille, mais il n'y pensait pas, trop subjugué par la sensation qu'elle lui donnait.

Quant à elle, Perrine se balançait, elle aussi remplie de plaisir. Son rectum était toute attention au maximum, et elle se déclencha plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Les hurlements des deux jeunes gens furent mélangés, emplissant la pièce de leur plaisir simultanément.

Bill lâcha tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'ils étaient sur le canapé : la sensation n'en avait été que plus intense. Perrine, au moment où elle avait senti le contenu du jeune homme se déployer en elle, avait ressenti un plaisir foudroyant, et en avait explosé de plaisir en même temps que le chanteur.

Ils s'agitèrent encore quelques secondes, les mains du jeune homme étant maintenant accrochées aux bras de l'adolescente, els yeux fermés.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Perrine ouvrit les yeux. C'est le jeune homme qui avait été foudroyé par leur orgasme commun : il dormait à présent, complètement vidé.

Avec un petit sourire, Perrine se dégagea et se remit sur ses pieds à côté du canapé. Elle le regarda quelques minutes en silence, un mince sourire aux lèvres, et avisa une couverture par terre. Elle l'en recouvrit, puis hésita, pour enfin laisser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bill Kaulitz.

[…

Bill se réveilla, la tête dans le brouillard. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Enfin, il se rappela : le concert, la fille, leur relation… Le chanteur dû se l'avouer : jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir qu'avec cette fille…

D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée ? Bill se redressa sur le canapé, se demandant une fraction de seconde comment cette couverture avait atterrie là, et regarda autour de lui. Elle n'était plus là.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais son T-shirt par terre près de la porte, le tabouret au milieu de la pièce et surtout sa tenue sous la couverture peu ostentatoire lui prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas inventé. Perrine avait bien existée mais apparemment, ne se trouvait plus là…

Sans un mot, Bill se leva et referma son jean's. Il se sentait barbouillé, ou plutôt fatigué. Jamais il n'avait été aussi crevé après une partie de sexe, c'était assez surprenant.

En voulant aller chercher son T-shirt, le chanteur vit sur le tabouret un morceau de papier plié. Intrigué, il le prit et l'ouvrit : était écrit ce qui ressemblait à une adresse et, tout en bas, un nom et un prénom : Colinne Lange.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faire à l'adolescente. Il replia le papier, l'air pensif, et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean's. Puis, il entreprit de ranger un peu le bazar qui régnait : il se dirigea vers la couverture et la plia, puis la déposa sur le bord du canapé. Une odeur lui taquina le nez : le léger parfum de Perrine s'était accroché aux fibres du tissu, et Bill les respirait doucement.

Puis, il regarda autour de lui, l'impression tout à coup d'être seul. Horriblement seul… Sur la coiffeuse encore allumée trônait la bouteille d'eau où Perrine y avait trempé ses lèvres. Avec un soupir, le chanteur se dirigea vers le coin opposé de la pièce en contournant le tabouret.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son T-shirt, il entendit quelqu'un.

- Bill !

La voix qui l'appelait venait du couloir. Elle avait un timbre assez pressant, aussi, le chanteur ouvrit précipitamment la porte, toujours torse nu.

Tom se tenait près du mur en face. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré le regard du jeune androgyne. Non, ce qu'il avait capté, c'était un balancement à la poignée extérieure de la porte.

Bill prit l'objet, et devina ce que c'était. C'était le sous-vêtement inférieur de Perrine.

Et ce n'était ni une culotte, ni un string : non, c'était un boxer. Noir. Bill sourit en le regardant. Il savait finalement ce que c'était. Et il devina que la jeune fille l'avait laissé dans l'intention de ne pas lui faire oublier sa promesse…

Tom observait bizarrement son frère.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et c'était quoi ce bordel tout à l'heure ? Mais… Bill, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ???

Il fixait les marques de morsure sur les épaules de son frère. Réalisant subitement quelque chose, le chanteur coupa son jumeau.

- Tom, est ce qu'une fille est venue te voir là ? Toi ou un autre ?

Haussant un sourcil, son frère l'observa attentivement.

- Georg et Gustav sont venus dans ma loge comme convenue un quart d'heure après la fin du concert. Et je peux te jurer qu'on n'a vu aucune fille venir. Et on n'a fait que t'attendre. Oh, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe à la fin ???

Bill regardait dans le vide. Elle n'était pas allée les voir ? Cette fille était bizarre. Encore une fois, il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, mais la présence du sous-vêtement entre ses mains contredisait cette pensée.

Alors, il regarda son frère, et lui dit :

- C'est une longue histoire…

_Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **_Parce que personne ne peut prendre sa place… (continua)_

**Auteur : **Malabar Princess

**Note : **je n'écris pas pour de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopié, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**E**e**E**e**E**e**E**e

Chambre 109.

La jeune fille redressa la tête. Quatre garçons entrèrent. Le dernier resta scotché sur place.

L'adolescente se pencha sur un corps enfouit dans un lit et murmura :

- Ma puce, réveille toi. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Perrine caressa doucement les cheveux blond clair d'une fillette qui dormait. Celle-ci remua légèrement et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Il y a des gens qui veulent te voir.

La fillette regarda en direction de la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux verts. Les garçons lui sourirent, et firent de petits signes de la main.

- Bonjour, firent-ils ensemble.

La petite regarda, affolée, la jeune fille, puis reposa son regard singulier sur les garçons, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin, après un sourire encourageant de l'adolescente, elle murmura d'une petite voix :

- Bonjour…

Georg, Gustav et Tom se regardèrent et sourirent.

Le silence s'installa, tandis que Perrine se pencha à nouveau vers la fillette.

- J'ai réussi à les faire venir. Ils sont gentils, ils ne vont pas te manger, je te le promets.

La petite sourit à ses propos puis regarda à nouveau les garçons qui n'avaient pas changé de place. Bill était immobile et son regard allait de la fillette à la jeune fille. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et il paraissait rempli de stupeur.

- C'est bien eux ? Enfin, c'est bien Tokio Hotel ?

La fillette paraissait apeurée de poser une telle question. L'adolescente sourit et dit :

- Oui, c'est bien eux. En chair, en os et en rock.

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira alors qu'elle regardait les quatre jeunes hommes. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange, alors qu'elle soufflait à la jeune fille, dont la tête se trouvait toute proche de la sienne :

- Ils sont où papa et maman ?

Avec une voix douce et presque inaudible, Perrine lui répondit tout en lui caressant à nouveau le front et les cheveux :

- Ils sont encore en voyage. Mais ils m'ont promis qu'ils viendraient bientôt te voir.

Le visage de la fillette perdit son sourire tandis qu'elle regardait les yeux également verts de son interlocutrice.

- Et Justin, il est où ?

Les yeux de l'adolescente se voilèrent tandis qu'elle lui répondait d'une voix où perçait une tristesse mal masquée.

- Justin… Il est parti en vacances, au ski…

Puis, d'une voix enjouée, elle rajouta :

- Mais regarde, eux ils sont là. Et rien que pour toi.

La petite sourit à nouveau, et les observa.

D'un mouvement de tête et d'un regard, la jeune fille les encouragea à s'approcher.

- Gustav, Bill, Georg, Tom, je vous présente Colinne.

Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent, et trois d'entre eux souriaient.

- Salut Colinne ! Alors comme ça tu nous aimes bien ?

C'était Tom qui venait de parler. Les joues de Colinne devinrent roses de plaisir alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

- Je comprends pour moi, je suis tellement fort, et je joue tellement bien de la guitare, mais je comprends pas comment tu peux aimer Georg.

Ledit Georg passa une soufflette derrière la tête du jumeau tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire… sauf Bill, qui n'eut qu'un mince sourire. Il restait en dehors des autres, la mine absente, ses yeux allant toujours de la fillette à la jeune fille.

L'ambiance était à présent détendue dans la chambre 109 de l'hôpital St-Jörg de Leipzig. La fillette souriait et éclatait de rire, ainsi que les adolescents, à part le chanteur.

Bill observait la jeune fille, qui n'avait l'air de rien. Il la regardait, cette fille si différente de celle qu'il avait connu ce jour-là, dans la loge : plus de tenue provocante, plus de sourire goguenard. C'était une ado en jean's et en pull vert à manches longues qui se trouvait ici, et qui faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé…

- Perrine, je peux te parler cinq minutes dehors s'il te plaît ?

L'adolescente regarda le jeune homme fixement dans les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Le silence était retombé.

Le regard de la fillette ainsi que celui des autres garçons allaient de Perrine à Bill, et de Bill à Perrine.

Enfin, la jeune fille se pencha sur Colinne, et elle la borda tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes princesse. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste dans le couloir.

Puis elle se rapprocha et caressa son front.

- Je te charge de surveiller les trois autres. S'ils ne sont pas sages, tu as le droit de les forcer à manger le plateau de l'hôpital. Regarde, il est encore là.

La jeune fille sourit lorsqu'elle entendit l'éclat de rire de la petite. Elle lui tapota le bout du nez et rajouta :

- N'hésites pas. Qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises !

Puis, elle se mit à la chatouiller. La fillette commença à gigoter dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle hurlait de rire. Les garçons assistaient à cette scène, en train de fondre littéralement devant tant de complicité.

Puis, la jeune fille arrêta. Elle borda à nouveau correctement les draps, puis embrassa le front de la petite.

- J'y vais. Surveille-les bien.

Perrine se redressa, tenant la main de la fillette dans la sienne tout en s'éloignant. Elle se retourna et murmura, d'une voix étrangement étranglée :

- Ne t'endors pas en mon absence…

Colinne acquiesça et elle lâcha sa main. Perrine se tourna vers les garçons qui restaient et les regarda d'un air entendu. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte, que Bill lui ouvrit, et elle sortit de la chambre, suivie du jeune homme.

Ils allèrent plus loin dans le couloir, en silence. Puis, Bill attrapa finalement son bras et la retourna.

- C'est quoi toutes ces conneries ?? Tout ce que tu m'as dit et tout ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'on fout dans cet hôpital ??? Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ?? Puis c'était quoi cette comédie de l'autre jour dans la loge ?? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Colinne était ta petite sœur ???

**E**e**E**e**E**e**E**e

Le silence retomba. Les cheveux blond clair, tout comme ceux de sa sœur, cachaient son visage baissé.

Enfin, elle le releva, pour faire apparaître un visage fatigué et las, voire… triste…

- Dans ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, deux choses sont vraies : je m'appelle bien Perrine, et j'ai effectivement dix-sept ans. Mais je ne suis ni une accro au sexe, ni une salope.

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Si tu savais Bill…

- Je t'ai présenté Colinne. Elle a dix ans, et c'est effectivement ma petite sœur. La ressemblance a parlé. Et si aujourd'hui, elle est ici, c'est parce qu'elle se trouve en phase terminale d'une leucémie.

Bill n'entendit plus rien. Il entrouvrait la bouche, la refermait, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

- En… phase terminale… d'une leucémie ?

Perrine hocha la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre à sa gauche. Le ciel était parsemé de quelques nuages, mais le soleil avait brillé toute la journée.

- Le médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un miracle pour la guérir aujourd'hui. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines à vivre au maximum.

Elle tourna la tête vers le chanteur.

- Je lui ai refilé ma passion. Ma passion pour un groupe de quatre ados. Elle rêvait de vous voir… Alors, j'ai décidé que s'il fallait un miracle pour qu'elle guérisse, alors j'allais le provoquer. Je suis venue à Munich, par mes propres moyens, et j'ai monté tout un rôle pour vous faire venir. Ça a été dur de faire ce que j'ai fait. Mais je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de vous frapper, et de vous obliger à venir la voir…

Bill l'interrompit.

- Mais pourquoi tu as joué ce jeu ? Et pourquoi tu as dit que c'était la sœur d'une amie, et pas ta petite sœur ?

Perrine sourit doucement.

- J'ai joué ce petit jeu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que je pouvais vous atteindre…

La mine du chanteur se décomposa.

- Mais… il y a d'autres moyens que le sexe ! Tu aurais pu nous envoyer une lettre et…

- Pour que vous la foutiez à la poubelle, où qu'elle se perde parmi tant d'autres de fans ??? Il fallait que je vous touche directement et, excuse-moi, mais coucher avec vous est l'un des seuls moyens pour vous atteindre… Quant au fait que j'ai menti, c'était un réflexe stupide, pour me protéger. Et puis normalement, je n'aurais pas dû me trouver ici lorsque vous viendriez…

Bill resta silencieux face aux propos de la jeune fille. Il réalisait peu à peu son statut, et il réfléchissait sur les paroles qu'elle avait tenues.

- Pour revenir à Colinne, continua-t-elle, j'espérais que vous faire venir serait un miracle en lui-même, et que cela pourrait la faire guérir. Et si ça ne la soigne pas, au moins, j'aurai accompli son rêve…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour cacher les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Elle voyait défiler devant elle des images de Colinne : Colinne souriant, Colinne jouant au ballon, Colinne à son entrée dans sa nouvelle classe… Elle ne pourrait même pas atteindre le collège… Le cœur de Perrine se brisa, et elle s'accouda à la fenêtre dans l'effort désespéré de cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue.

Bill fit un geste pour la réconforter, mais avant qu'il ne la touche, elle se retourna et lui dit :

- Tu as d'autres questions ? On peut y retourner ?

Bill abaissa la main qu'il avait levé et la regarda tristement.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle malade ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de la soigner ?

Perrine secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- La maladie s'est déclanchée il y a quelques mois. Ça a été foudroyant. Du jour au lendemain… Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour la sauver. Juste… attendre, et la voir s'éteindre… en attendant un miracle…

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir un geste ou une parole compatissante, Perrine partit en direction de la chambre 109. Bill lui emboîta le pas en essayant de la rattraper.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant, elle essuya ses joues et souffla un bon coup. Puis, elle frappa et rentra.

Colinne était assise dans son lit, entourée des trois garçons. Elle portait sur la tête la casquette blanche de Tom, trop grande pour elle, et tenait entre ses petites mains les joues de Gustav, qui riait de la situation.

- Toi, tu es mon préféré. Tu ressembles à un ange, et tu as l'air très gentil.

Les trois jeunes hommes rirent aux éclats et Perrine sourit alors qu'elle rentrait lentement dans la pièce, Bill dans son dos.

- Tes cheveux à toi –la petite se tourna vers Tom- ils sont bizarre –elle touchait une dreadlock du guitariste. Perrine, elle, elle préfère Bill. Mais chut, faut pas le dire hein. Elle a déjà Justin.

Le cœur de Perrine se serra alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit d'hôpital.

« 1 appel en absence »… Il l'avait prévenu… Si elle ne décrochait pas, tout était fini. Des mois d'amour, disparus en fumée… pour l'amour de sa sœur. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle parte à Munich pour qu'elle « fasse sa putain avec des mecs inconnus pour une sœur que l'on ne peut plus sauver ». Et il lui avait posé un ultimatum : c'était soit lui, soit son train pour Munich… Avec une promesse de l'appeler là-bas, elle avait préféré monter dans el train.

Mais elle n'avait pas décroché… Elle n'avait pu décrocher… Elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, mais il avait coupé tout lien… Elle l'avait fait pour sa sœur, lui qui avait déjà accepté l'idée qu'elle parte, et qui s'efforçait inconsciemment de détruire les espoirs qui restaient à Perrine…

Justin avait été le premier avec qui elle avait fait l'amour. C'était un mois avant qu'elle ne parte à Munich, la veille où elle apprendrait que la mort prendrait Colinne dans peu de temps… Une seule et unique fois elle l'avait fait. Et elle avait donné son corps à, certes, une célébrité, son idole, mais néanmoins un homme inconnu. La moitié des choses qu'ils avaient entreprises, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et elle avait dû se débrouiller toute seule pour être convaincante… Pour Colinne…

L'éclat de rire des trois garçons la tira de ses pensées. Sa sœur s'était tournée cette fois vers Georg, et elle souriait… Elle souriait d'une telle manière qu'elle en éclairait toute la pièce.

- Ma chanson préférée c'est Vergessene Kinder. Je ne suis pas une enfant oubliée, oh ça non ! Perrine est toujours là pour m'amuser. Mes parents sont souvent en voyage pour leur travail, c'est triste, mais je suis heureuse de les voir à chaque fois. Ils viennent me voir le plus souvent possible et à chaque fois, ils me ramènent des souvenirs de là où ils sont allés. Regarde, ça c'est un instrument qui vient du Gabon. Ils me l'ont rapporté la dernière fois.

La fillette se pencha sur sa table de nuit et prit une sorte de petite flûte en bois brut.

- J'ai jamais réussi à en jouer correctement. Regarde, quand on souffle, ça fait un sifflement très aigu !

Georg prit délicatement l'objet et souffla dedans. Effectivement, le son qui en sortit fit se boucher les oreilles de tout le monde. Devant la tête affolée du bassiste, les jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Sérieusement Georg, reste avec ta basse, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Le jeune homme fit mine de se jeter sur le guitariste à travers le lit. La fillette éclata de rire et ajouta :

- Ça s'appelle une basse ton instrument ?

- Oui, affirma Georg, ça ressemble à une guitare, sauf que ça le vaut mieux –il évita un soufflet de Tom-, il n'y a que quatre cordes au lieu de six et el son est beaucoup plus grave.

Colinne le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés.

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerais bien apprendre la basse !

- Si tu veux, dès qu'on reviendra, j'amènerai ma basse rien qu'à moi, celle avec laquelle j'ai commencé à jouer, et je t'apprendrai.

Les yeux de la petite se mirent à pétiller. Sa bouche était ouverte en un grand sourire.

- Vous allez revenir ? C'est vrai ?

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent en silence. Puis, pour la première fois, Bill s'adressa à Colinne :

- On te le promet. On se reverra.

Evidemment, lui il savait. Eux, ils ne savaient pas. Ils avaient deviné que l'adolescente qui était assises sur le fauteuil à côté de la fillette était celle qui avait rendu visite à Bill ce soir là… Ils le savaient mais n'en avaient fait aucune allusion. Evidemment, Colinne leur avait tellement parlé de Perrine ! Perrine…

La journée se déroula ainsi. La petite était encore pleine de vivacité, et elle rayonnait dans ce lieu si sinistre…

La joie de Perrine était coupée par ce vide immense qui la remplissait. Dès qu'elle voyait sa sœur sourire, un pincement au cœur apparaissait, et lui faisait trembler le menton, alors que mentalement, elle comptait les jours qui restaient avant la séparation tragique…

Vers dix-neuf heures, une infirmière apparue.

- Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure des soins ! Vous reviendrez demain !

Perrine tourna la tête vers les garçons. Ils regardaient tous Colinne, qui les regardait tous les uns après les autres. Georg fut le premier à réagir.

- Allez p'tite puce. C'est l'heure de faire dodo.

Colinne laissa une plainte s'échapper.

- Mais je veux pas que vous partiez !

Georg se pencha vers elle et lui tapota le nez..

- Eh, on t'a promis qu'on allait revenir. Une promesse est une promesse.

La fillette se dégagea de sa couverture et se dressa sur ses genoux.

- Promis juré ? On s'en tape une ?

Les garçons se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Cette réplique leur rappelait quelqu'un…

Avec un rire, Georg tapa dans la main tendue de la petite fille.

- Juré !

Puis, ce fut le moment des « au revoir ». Les garçons avaient du mal à se séparer d'elle. Inconsciemment, ils s'y étaient attachés…

- Oublie pas ta basse pour la prochaine fois ! Tu pourras me dire comment tu fais pour te coiffer comme ça –elle parlait des dreads de Tom- ? Toi, t'es le plus gentil.

A la surprise de tout le monde, et plus particulièrement du concerné, Colinne attrapa Gustav par le cou et lui fit un câlin avant de lui laisser un bisou sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il se releva, la fillette était aussi rouge que le batteur. Tout le monde, y compris l'infirmière, éclata de rire.

Puis, Bill s'avança. Colinne s'approcha de son visage et dit :

- Viens, je dois te dire quelque chose rien qu'à toi.

Le chanteur sourit et se pencha à la hauteur de la fillette.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ,murmura-t-il.

- Tu peux surveiller Perrine s'il te plaît ? Parfois, quand je me réveille et qu'elle ne me voit pas, je trouve qu'elle a l'air tout le temps triste. Ça me rend triste.

Bill tourna la tête vers la petite qui s'était approchée de son oreille et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin d'elle.

Bill et Colinne se sourirent, et il déposa un baiser sur la chevelure blonde de la petite.

Vint le tour de Perrine. Les jeunes hommes s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin pour leur offrir un peu plus d'intimité. L'adolescente s'asseya sur le bord du lit de sa petite sœur, où celle-ci se cacha sous les couettes. Perrine la chatouilla à travers et la petite se tortillait à nouveau comme un beau diable tandis qu'elles rigolaient toutes les deux.

- Allez princesse, c'est l'heure. Sois sage, ne fais pas tourner en bourrique les infirmières cette fois.

La petite rigola, tandis que sa sœur lui caressait le front et les cheveux.

- Dors bien, et ne fais pas de bêtises. Ne dérange pas tes voisins en essayant de jouer de cette flûte, je t'en supplie, pour eux !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Perrine collait son front à celui de la fillette. Elle lui murmura :

- J'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir…

La fillette hocha la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Perrine se redressa, et la borda correctement, bien que cela ne servait à rien.

- Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit ma chérie, je passerai te voir demain…

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, comme si elle s'étranglait. Ses gestes étaient répétitifs, comme si elle reculait le plus possible le moment où elle devrait se séparer d'elle…

Sur un dernier baiser sur son front, Perrine se détacha enfin d'elle. Colinne avait agrippé sa main et à présent, Perrine s'éloignait d'elle en sentant ses doigts glisser entre les siens.

Elle rejoignit les garçons qui firent demi-tour. Perrine jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, et d'une voix étranglée, dit :

- Au revoir…

Les quatre garçons l'imitèrent, d'une voix enjouée, tandis qu'ils ouvraient la porte.

Perrine fut la dernière à sortir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'embrassure de la porte vers sa sœur alors que la voix de l'infirmière résonnait.

- Bien, à nous deux maintenant mademoiselle Lange…

La porte se ferma sur ces paroles.

Dans l'ascenseur, deux personnes restaient silencieuses, tandis que les trois autres s'émerveillaient de ce petit bout rayonnant. Normal, ils ne savaient pas…

Perrine sentait le regard de Bill dans son dos, mais ne disait mot. Elle mordait sa lèvre, avec devant les yeux l'image de Colinne…

Sur le parking, Tom, Gustav et Georg étaient devant, Bill et Perrine restaient en arrière, silencieux. Perrine s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Elle regardait l'édifice gris, et scrutait chaque fenêtre, à la recherche d'un petit visage tant demandé…

- Tu sais quelle fenêtre c'est ?

Bill s'était arrêté en même temps qu'elle.

- Non. Je cherche à chaque fois…

Les yeux de Perrine se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher en arrière.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Bill mit sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille. Et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps : là, au milieu du parking, elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia contre les épaules ouvertes du chanteur.

- A chaque fois, c'est… c'est la même chose, hoqueta-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. A… à chaque fois, j'ai l'im…l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je la voi. A chaque fois, j'ai peur que ce ne soit la dernière fois que je la voyais. A cha … chaque fois, j'ai peur de rentrer chez moi, et d'entendre el téléphone sonner pour m'annoncer qu'elle est… qu'elle est partie…

Perrine éclata en sanglots contre l'épaule de Bill, qui entourait son corps de ses bras. Sa peine était trop grande, et elle n'avait plus personne sur qui se reposer... Et aujourd'hui, elle pleurait contre l'épaule de son idole, la personne la moins susceptible d'avoir pu la réconforter…

Bill ne disait mot. Il savait que les autres l'attendaient dans la voiture tout en s'obligeant à ne pas les regarder, préférant ne pas gêner la jeune fille dans sa peine. C'était bien assez dur comme ça… Le chanteur serrait l'adolescente sanglotante dans ses bras, et ne disait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire… Juste être là, et l'aider dans cette épreuve…

De longues minutes passèrent. Les sanglots de Perrine étaient de plus en plus espacés. Enfin, elle releva la tête et se dégagea des bras du jeune homme.

- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment trop…

- Non Perrine, tu n'es rien. C'est tout naturel. Et je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

Perrine sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle n'y croyait pas… D'ici quelques minutes, ils se sépareraient, et lui redeviendrait une rock star tandis qu'elle reprendrait son statut d'adolescente banale…

A leur tour vint el moment de se séparer. Perrine regardait les yeux sombres de Bill tandis que Bill regardait les yeux verts tant singuliers de Perrine, et ils ne disaient rien… Non, leurs pensées voyageaient à travers leurs yeux…

Bill se pencha doucement sur le visage de Perrine. Et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans mot dire. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser et mit ses mains délicatement sur les ses joues tandis que le jeune homme la rapprochait de lui en l'attirant par la taille… C'était tellement différent de leurs coups de langue échangés l'autre soir, contre la porte…

Perrine s'écarta légèrement et murmura :

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Ils vont t'attendre.

Bill redressa la tête mais garda ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ? Ça ne nous dérangera pas, t'inquiètes pas.

L'adolescente s'écarta de Bill mais il lui prit les mains.

- Ça ira, merci. C'est gentil… J'ai un train qui va partir, c'est pas loin.

- Tu veux qu'on te dépose à la gare ?

Perrine lâcha les mains du chanteur et commença à s'éloigner en marchant en arrière.

- Non, merci quand même. J'ai besoin de marcher. Embrasse les autres de ma part, et merci… Pour elle…

Alors, l'adolescente tourna le dos à son idole, et partit, les mains dans els poches et la tête baissée…

**E**e**E**e**E**e**E**e

Un mois après, Billé tait dans une pièce envahie par des lettres. Il arborait une mine fatiguée, il était tout seul et il était deux heures du matin…

Inlassablement, il ouvrait et lisait chaque lettre que le groupe recevait de leurs fans. Un refrain tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _que vous la foutiez à la poubelle, où qu'elle se perde parmi tant d'autres…_ . Les paroles de Perrine lui revenaient constamment à l'esprit. Elle lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, et lui avait ouvert les yeux sur d'autres… Il se rappelait donc constamment ce qu'il s'était passé, un soir pourtant comme un autre, dans une certaine loge…

Et il se rappelait le visage de la petite Colinne, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller revoir à cause de leur emploi du temps… Mais chaque membre écrivait chaque jour à tour de rôle une lettre pour elle, car chacun ne pouvait oublier cette petite… Bill, lorsque son tour venait, écrivait une lettre destinée à Colinne, mais également une destinée à Perrine. Que, finalement, il n'envoyait jamais…

Une enveloppe blanche passa dans ses mains. Une enveloppe sans nom d'expéditeur, sans cœur, ni couleur, ni rien, comme celles qu'il venait d'en voir défiler des centaines… Une enveloppe, blanche, simple…

Bill l'ouvrit, et de cette enveloppe blanche et simple s'échappa un seul bout de papier.

Le chanteur le ramassa et le regarda.

Une photographie, gros plan sur deux visages aux grands sourires, et aux yeux verts et cheveux blonds…

Bill regarda cette photo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Enfin, il la retourna : trois mots étaient écrits…

_Elle est guérie._

Bill relâcha son bras et regarda dans le vide, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, il éclata de rire, et se leva précipitamment pour courir réveiller ses camarades…

**E**e**E**e**E**e**E**e

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans le jardin immense. Colinne avait l'impression de s'envoler, une main dans celle de Perrine, et l'autre dans celle de Bill. Et les deux adolescents couraient, pour qu'elle lève ses pieds et s'approche dangereusement du plafond du ciel entièrement bleu…

Il fait beau, le soleil chauffe sur leurs bras dénudés, et l'air est parfumé…

Ça fait maintenant deux mois que les Tokio Hotel savent que, par on ne sait quel _miracle, _Colinne est guérie. Elle qui était condamnée par tous les diagnostics…

Aujourd'hui, elle est sortie à tout jamais de la chambre 109, et ne veut plus jamais y retourner.

Aujourd'hui, elle se trouve dans le jardin des Tuileries, immense lieu verdoyant français. Les garçons ont décidé qu'elle, ainsi que Perrine, les accompagneraient pour leur courte tournée en France, qui s'arrêtait inévitablement à Paris.

Aujourd'hui, tous ensemble, ils prennent du temps libre pour s'amuser. Colinne n'arrête pas d'embêter les garçons, elle se fait pourchasser par l'un ou l'autre, mais possède toujours un instant pour venir déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue ou dans el cou de sa grande sœur chérie.

A l'instant présent, Gustav est en train de prendre des photos de chacun des gestes de Bill, Colinne et Perrine, tandis que Georg et Tom grattent doucement, pour ne pas déranger les personnes alentours, sur leurs instruments respectifs.

Colinne lâche précipitamment les mains des jeunes gens pour arracher avec un petit air malicieux l'appareil photo des mains de Gustav, tout en lui envoyant le flash d'une photo à la figure, pour courir prendre des clichés des deux « gratteurs », et faire d'innombrables gros plans sur la basse, sous l'œil amusé de Georg et de Tom.

Lassée au bout d'un moment, elle change de proie : Bill et Perrine, à part, s'embrassant contre u arbre, Bill et Perrine dos à l'appareil, main dans la main, Bill et Perrine qui se regardent avec une lueur facilement reconnaissable dans leurs yeux…

L'album photographique d'une vie retrouvée… Parce que personne n'aurait pu prendre ta place…

Fino

Quelle galère pour taper tout ça ! Mais cette fic' traînait depuis trop longtemps dans ma pochette et je voulais depuis longtemps la publier, mais faute de temps, je ne pouvais pas. J'espère que vous avez aimé x).


End file.
